Midnight WaterFight
by XShadowAelita
Summary: Hope is worrying about his focus so Lightning decided to Use a tactics that her Mum Taught her to Relax. HopeXLightning One Shot


**Olla everyone *^_^***

**Ok this a random fanfiction I wrote while I was on the way back home from a holiday in the lake district. Our car broke a day before so we had to travel back home on three different AA trucks, which took 10 hours when it normally takes 6-7 hours.**

**Anyhow, Hope you guys like it. And as normal, sorry for any Spelling or grammar mistakes.**

Midnight WaterFight

Moaning slightly, Lightning pulled her blanket over her head. The moon was shining bright over their heads, sending away all of the dark shadows. They had been walking all day and all wanted to rest. Setting up camp, Sazh said he would take first watch of the night, seeing everybody struggleing to stand.

Fang and Vanille were lying underneath a large tree in the edge of the clearing. Vanille was snuggled close to Fangs chest while her companion had buried her head in Vanille's hair.

Snow was curled up next to the fire, his bandana slightly lopsided and his hand clenched around Serah's crystal.

Hope was lieing a few feet for her, his blanket wrapped tightly around him. She could tell he was awake because she could see his aqua blue eyes shining in the moonlight

"Can't sleep?" She asked, sitting up. Hope turned and realised that she was still awake.

"Yer" He said, sitting uo and crawling over to lightning. He sat down next to her and ran his hand though his hair

"Got a lot on your mind?" Lightning whispered, being carefull not to disturb anyone.

"Yes, I can't stop worrying about what will happen, you know, now that the whole of cacoon is agents us."

"First of Hope, We are on pulse, No one from cacoon will find us here"

"Still, we not going to hide out here and wait to become c'iths"

"We are not going to become c'iths, I promise that"

"yer but then we still haft to destroy Cacoon. Basicly we kill, or face a fate worst then death". Lightning sighed. She knew Hope was right but she wasn't going to let Hope keep worrying. Suddenly, a memory came into her mind. Something her mother used to do with her when she was younger.

"Hope, Come with me. I wanna show you something" She said, grabbing Hope's hand and pulling both of them to their feet.

"What is it" Hope asked, beginning to look puzzled.

"Its something my Mum used to do with me, When I was younger" Lightning whispered, Her voice staying cool and dry. But her eyes flashed sadness and care.

"Ok" Hope said, as Lightning grabbed her gunblade and gently pulled Hope out of the clearing.

After a while of walking, they arrived at a shallow river. Hope was now looking totally confussed and his faced made Lightning want to laugh. She Pulled him down into the river, almost gasping with the coldness of the water.

"COLD, COLD, COLD!" Hope yelled, jumping up and down, trying to warm himself up. This time, Lightning did laughed. She let go of Hope's hand, and bent down to scoop up some water. Aiming carefully, She flung the water right into Hope Chest. Hope Screamed and glared at Lightning who was now smiling brightly.

Hope Bent down and flung as much water as he could at Lightning, Hitting her square in the face. Ghasping, she felt the water drip off her hair, down onto she shirt. Glancing upwards, she found Hope in hysterics.

"Oh you think that is funny Hope Estheim "She said evilly, Scooping up some more water and hurtling it at Hope.

That began a huge water fight and by the end of it, Hope and Lightning were both sopping wet and Laughing their heads off. They collapsed onto the grass bank, there hands interlocked

"Feeling better now Hope?" Lightning asked, faceing the young boy.

"A lot better. Thanks Light" He Smiled, Patting Lightning softly on the head.

"Do that one more time and you dead" Lightning snarled, wich caused Hope to remove his hand and laugh softly.

"You still the same Light I met all those days ago, no matter how much you change" He whispered, Leaning over and brushing his wet lips over Lightnings Cheek. Lightning Blushed Scarlet but didn't move an inch

"I Will keep my Promise, I will protect you." He said, Pulling Himself to his feet. "That kiss is a proof of that." And with that Hope walked away, smiling slightly

After a few moments, Lightning placed her hand on her cheek

**I hope that was ok, this idea just came to me and I had to rush the ending slighty cos my laptop was about to run out of charge. I Finnally got an Xbox (happy dance). I at the bit when your visit the chocobo's. I have fallen for HopeXLightning even more since I started playing. And VanilleXFang aswell. I may write a fanfiction with them two but I cant promise anything. I got one HopeXLightning Fanfiction to type up, and I need to get a move on with my Xion/Roxas fanfiction, but I had written 3 chapters in my notebook and I lost it :( So I got about half of chapter two typed up so I going to upload that then, just type up when I get inspiration**

**Well Seya ^_-**

**Please rate and Review, It would help me inprove**


End file.
